


-dead end-

by Alice_Klein



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Angst?, M/M, Time Loop, percobaan melepaskan diri dari wb
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: Pada tanggal 3 September, pemilik surai cokelat bersimbah darah.Dan semenjak itu, garis waktunya berputar lagi





	-dead end-

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: sebelumnya makasih buat Aiden-san yang udah mau jadi tempat cuap2 Alice waktu wb QvQ  
>  Terus minta maaf juga karena banyak bagian yang melenceng jauh dari harapan huhu... asalnya mau sci-fi tapi malah jadi supernatural gini /kamusih/  
>  Tapi sekali lagi makasih buat ide2 nyaa! Alice jadi bisa bebas dari wb *walaupun ngetik juga masih rada janggal gara2 diselingi tugas /ei* Alice harap di lain kesempatan bisa cuap2 lagi sama Aiden-san hehe /maunya/
> 
> Anyway, selamat membaca!!
> 
> **Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji**
> 
> **-dead end- © Alice Klein**
> 
> **"Saya tak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil apapun atas fanfiksi ini."**

 

[Pada tanggal 3 September, pemilik surai cokelat bersimbah darah.

Dan semenjak itu, garis waktunya berputar lagi.]

**.**

**.**

Sebuah pernyataan tiba lima hari sebelumnya, di mana akhirnya, Jitsui menyadari jika Hatano tak hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman biasa.

Jitsui sempat tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, tapi ia yakin ia belum tuli.

Sebetulnya dan sejujurnya, Jitsui tidak bodoh untuk menyadari perubahan itu dari awal. Afeksi Hatano di tiap kesempatan adalah bukti jika pemuda itu tak pandai menutup-nutupi. Perasaannya ada secara gamblang dan dengan lucunya, Hatano tak sadar jika Jitsui mampu menangkap sinyal-sinyal kecilnya.

Jitsui tahu, Hatano menyukainya. Sebagaimana pula perasaan Jitsui pada sang pemilik surai cokelat.

Hanya saja, Jitsui tak ingin menggantungkan rasa pada asa yang samar. Ada jarak yang jauh meski mereka berdua menyandang status teman sedari kecil. Hatano dengan kelompok populernya (anak basket selalu punya popularitas tinggi kan?) dan ia yang hanya seorang maniak buku dari klub tak dikenal. Hatano dengan sorak sorai yang selalu mengiringi, sedang Jitsui dengan tenggat waktu mati.

Mereka ... jelas-jelas berbeda dan sangat tak pantas jika harus mengikis jarak sedini ini.

Namun Jitsui, waktu itu, tak ingin mengabaikan ketukan pelan berintonasi malu-malu. Dengan tak tergesa-gesa, Jitsui mau membuka pintu hatinya, menyambut Hatano dengan tangan terbuka dan penuh sukacita.

“Tanggal 3 September ... kau kosong, Jitsui?”

Hatano dengan senyum sumringahnya, akan Jitsui simpan dalam-dalam.

**.**

**.**

Tanggal 3 September tiba dan patung kelinci di depan stasiun menjadi titik temu keduanya.

“Jitsui, kau ingin pergi ke mana?”

“Eh? Aku yang memilih?”

“Tentu! Aku tahu kau tahu banyak soal tempat-tempat menarik,” Hatano terkekeh, “Jadi ke mana? Kau bebas memilih!”

Jitsui menimbang-nimbang, agak sulit jika harus berpikir cepat, “... kafe?”

Hatano menyetujuinya dan segera saja, mereka berjalan menuju destinasi dengan jemari yang saling berbagi hangat.

_—Sebuah truk melesat cepat dan tubuh Hatano, seketika terlempar. Jitsui ada di sana, memperhatikan darah mulai mengotori aspal jalanan.—_

**.**

**.**

Jitsui terbangun dengan napas terengah dan dibanjiri keringat dingin. Ia menengok penunjuk waktu kecil di atas nakas, hari ini tanggal 3 September di pagi hari.

_Yang tadi hanya mimpi—_

_—atau peringatan?_

**.**

**.**

“Jitsui, kau ingin pergi ke mana?”

“Eh? Aku yang memilih?”

“Tentu! Aku tahu kau tahu banyak soal tempat-tempat menarik.” _Pada jeda ini, Hatano akan terkekeh_.

Dan Hatano pun terkekeh. “Jadi ke mana? Kau bebas memilih!”

_Ini persis seperti di mimpinya._

“Ka—“ Jitsui menepis, pilihan buruk. Kecelakaan itu bisa sungguhan terjadi jika ia lengah berucap, “Hatano-san tak keberatan bila kita ke taman?”

“Oh? Untuk apa aku keberatan?” Tangannya menggenggam tangan Jitsui, membuat pemilik surai jelaga tersentak kaget, “Ayo, kita ke taman!”

Jitsui tersenyum tipis.

_—Baja-baja konstruksi berjatuhan dari langit. Hatano tewas di tempat dengan salah satu ujung bajanya menembus dada.—_

**.**

**.**

Jitsui terbangun, _lagi_ , dengan napas terengah dan dibanjiri keringat dingin. Ia menengok kembali penunjuk waktu kecil di atas nakas, hari ini tanggal 3 September di pagi hari.

_Takdirnya masih bisa berubah._

**.**

**.**

“Jitsui, kau ingin pergi ke mana?”

“... toko buku.”

Jitsui berharap, pilihannya kali tepat.

_—Lift yang mengangkut keduanya, terhempas. Jitsui membuka mata dan mendapati Hatano melindunginya dari material keras yang ikut jatuh. Hingga yang Jitsui sadari setelahnya ... denyut Hatano tak ada lagi.—_

**.**

**.**

Jitsui terbangun, _lagi_ , dengan napas terengah dan dibanjiri keringat dingin. Ia menengok kembali penunjuk waktu kecil di atas nakas, hari ini tanggal 3 September di pagi hari.

Tubuhnya meringkuk dalam balutan selimut tipis, matanya terpejam erat, segalanya berusaha ditepis. Kepalanya terasa berputar—pusing bukan main memikirkan segala kombinasi kemungkinan yang dapat ia coba.

 _Kecelakaan truk, besi-besi yang berjatuhan, dan lift yang terhempas_ —tak ada yang bisa Jitsui lakukan.

Jitsui memang bukan anak yang selalu patuh pada perintah Tuhan. Ia kerap kali berjalan congkak di atas tanah yang diciptakan Sang Maha Kuasa. Sebab akal sehatnya menjadi prinsip utama dalam hidup dan ia tak ingin menggantungkan apapun pada siapapun.

Tapi untuk sekali ini, ia ingin menjadi tak waras dengan melanggar janjinya sendiri. Ia ingin meminta pada Tuhan untuk meniadakan detik ini. Jitsui ingin tanggal 3 September tak pernah tercipta—setidaknya—untuk dirinya.

_—Tuhan menjawab pinta Jitsui dengan cara yang berbeda dan Jitsui tak menggugatnya pun menentangnya.—_

**.**

**.**

Tanggal 3 September tiba dan patung kelinci di depan stasiun menjadi titik temu keduanya.

_Inilah saatnya. Inilah saatnya Jitsui memutus simpul tak berujung._

“Jitsui, kau ingin pergi ke mana?”

Jitsui menjawab halus, “Aku ingin ke kafe saja.”

— _Sebuah truk melesat dan momen sedetik Jitsui dapat lebih cepat untuk dapat mendorong tubuh Hatano menjauhi aspal jalanan. Hatano berteriak memanggil namanya dan Jitsui balas tersenyum. Hingga selanjutnya, Jitsui tak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi.—_

_._

[Pada tanggal 3 September, pemilik surai jelaga pun bersimbah darah.

Siklusnya terhenti sampai di sana.]

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** Terima kasih buat yang sudah mampir!

**.**

**Omake:**

_Bosan! Bosan! Bosaaan! Semua kelihatan monoton! Aku butuh hiburan! Mana dingin pula! Sebentar lagi musim dinginkah? Cepat sekali, sih! Padahal perasaan, baru kemarin masuk musim gugu—_

_Eh~ eh~ Lihat, itu! Sepertinya ada yang sedang menunggu seseorang~_

_Pemuda yang cukup menarik dengan mata sipit dan rambut hitam. Waaah! Apa itu tadi? Ia mengeluarkan merpati dari balik jasnya? Dia pesulap, ya? Keren juga._

“Yo, Tazaki! Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama!”

_Nama pemuda itu Tazaki! Ah, nama yang pantas untuk pria tampan seperti dia~!_

“Aku belum lama di sini, Kaminaga. Tak perlu meminta maaf.”

_Aaah! Lihat senyumnya! Senyum yang manis! Kalau saja aku bisa bergerak dan menyapanya!_

“Begitu, ya? Omong-omong, Tazaki. Kenapa kau memintaku kemari? Kalau ada apa-apa kan kau bisa memberitahukannya lewat telepon.”

“Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Diam mendekam terus-terusan di kamar asrama akan sangat menyedihkan, bukan?”

“Iya, sih. Tapi—“

_H-hei, Manusia! Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?!_

“—bertemu di depan patung kelinci ini? Seleramu sangat tidak romantis, Tazaki.”

_HEEEI!!! TARIK LAGI UCAPANMU! APA MAKSUDMU TIDAK ROMANTIS, HEH?!_

“Eh, tidak romantis? Sayang sekali. Padahal patung kelinci ini manis dan ... sedikit mengingatkanku pada kelinci di cerita _Alice in Wonderland_.”

 _Kelinci di cerita_ Alice in Wonderland _? Hm, boleh juga referensinya._

“Oh, kelinci yang selalu berlari membawa jam saku itu, ya? Memang agak mirip, sih.”

“Kau setuju juga, rupanya.”

“Dan kenapa kelinci? Tidak kucing saja atau anjing yang lebih umum?”

_Kenapa juga jadi masalah buatmu, Manusia?!_

“Ah, entahlah. Alasannya ... mungkin supaya berbeda dan tidak tertukar dengan patung lain.”

“Hmm, mungkin saja, ya?”

“Nah, sudah cukup membahas patungnya. Ayo, kita pergi sekarang sebelum hari semakin gelap.”

“ _Aye, aye, Captain_!”

_Mereka pergi? Astaga! Jangan pergi sekarang, dong! Kembalilah lagi supaya aku tak bosan di si—yah! Sudah jauh! Kenapa jalannya cepat sekali, sih?!_

_Hmph, menyebalkaaan! Kalau sudah begini, bagaimana caranya aku dapat menghabiskan waktu? Melihat mobil lewat? Memandangi langit? Melihat daun berguguran? Membosankan seka—o-oh! Aku dapat ide! Bagaimana jika aku bermain-main sedikit dengan linimasa mereka berdua? Ya! Ide yang bagus! Sama seperti dua orang yang datang beberapa minggu lalu. Siapa namanya, ya? Hatano dan Jitsui-kah?—ah, pokoknya itu. Bermain dengan linimasa orang lain benar-benar menyenangkan dan bisa menghilangkan rasa bosan~_

_Oke! Akan kumulai segera! Lebih cepat lebih baik ‘kan?_

_[Time Loop : Start!]_

**Author's Note:**

> Trivia ~~gak penting~~ :  
> 1\. 3 September = 3 untuk episodenya Hatano dan 9 (september) untuk episode Jitsui! Jadi Hatajitsu/Jitsuhata day yeeyy! /apasi  
> 2\. Iya, yang mainin waktunya emang si patung kelinci itu heuheu  
> 3\. Ada yang bisa tebak nama patung kelincinya? Tazaki udah ngasih hint tuh /ngek/


End file.
